Aircrafts are beginning to rely on personal devices to control various components of an aircraft, such as settings related to in-flight entertainment, climate control, and trip information. These settings are generally linked to each passenger's seat or position in the aircraft. In order to determine the passenger's seat position, an on-screen layout of passenger accommodations is presented to the passenger. Each passenger is asked to select the seat in which they are currently sitting manually. When a passenger changes seats, the process of manually selecting a seat must be repeated.
Improvement is therefore desirable.